Crystal Paths
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: The pilots find that their Gundams need to be rejuvenized by a mysterious Crystal in another world. What could it possibly have to do with the Senshi and the Silver Crystal? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Paths  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: In the middle of the "R" series and near the edge of the GW series  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are not mine, they belong to the lovely various people who own them. I make no claim to them, I just write fanfiction about them! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ here with yet another Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover fic! Yeah, I know, I still have "Another Life" in the works, but I wanted to get this out, too. I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think! Reviews are a fic-writer's best friend! ^^  
  
*********  
  
Duo Maxwell uttered a curse under his breath as he glared up at the massive Gundam mech before him. "What do ya mean, that Deathscythe can't run properly until we get it energized?!"  
  
Heero Yuy smiled briefly at his friend as he checked the schematics again, long fingers flying over the computer keyboard. "Exactly what I said, Duo. Deathscythe is out of commission until the Gundam scientists can find this..Crystal of some sort to reenergize the Gundams."  
  
"What Crystal?"  
  
Heero shook his head, Prussian blue eyes scanning the screen intently. "I'm not sure. They didn't say what it is or where it's at, nor what it can do. Only that this Crystal will energize both the Gundams and their pilots."  
  
Duo snorted, violet eyes rolling heavenward. "Figures. The scientists being their ususal mysterious selves, and leaving us in the dark."  
  
"Have you ever known then to be any other way?"  
  
Duo grinned mischieviously, his handsome features taking on a devilishh light. "Nope. Maybe we can get the answers ourselves?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do!"  
  
"Well, hurry it up, Heero! What are we waiting for?"  
  
Heero refrained from his usual monotonous reply and chuckled softly as Duo leapt down from the paltform impatiently, his long brown braided hair trailing after him. He glanced back at the computer as it beeped suddenly. He grinned triumphantly as he expertly gleaned the information they needed.  
  
"Duo, I wouldn't leave if I were you. I have information about the Crystal."  
  
"Great! What is it?"  
  
"You won't believe this, but the scientists have rigged up some sort of parallel universe time machine! A place where Gundams aren't needed, where OZ and everyone else that has tried to take over the colonies didn't come to pass. In this world is where the Crystal is."  
  
Duo groaned, hanging his head helplessly. "Why can't anything ever be easy to do? Are we a magnet to the nearly impossible missions?" He glanced up at his Gundam mech briefly, frowning, before glancing back at Heero. "Alright, fine, I'll do this for Deathscythe. Want me to get the others?"  
  
Heero nodded. "We must do this quickly, bfore the scientists find out we've taken this matter into our own hands. I'm sure they would deem this too dangerous for us."  
  
"Oh, and us piloting Gundams and fighting OZ, mobile dolls and all the other stuff we've had thrown at us isn't?" Duo muttered darkly, stalking off to find the other Gundam pilots they fought beside.  
  
Heero frowned at the computer as Duo left, eyes narrowing at the screen. "But..how could Dr. J and the others have so much information about where the Crystal is if they haven't seen it or measured its readings to be sure it would help the Gundams? How could they know?"  
  
Unseen and unheard by the young man, a ghostly vision floated around him, smiling as her long, long hair trailed mistlike around them. Wearing a glowing white gown decorated with a single crescent moon matching the one adorning her forehead, she moved her spectral fingers to gently flutter away the brown spikes of hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"They did not know, young Heero. They could only get a hint of its power from here, but they would not be able to guess where its power flowed from. No, only you and your friends will know the truth. There, you and yours will meet your destiny. This is the way it must be, and I, Queen Serenity, will make it so."  
  
********  
  
Shortly, Heero, Duo and the three other Gundam pilots, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Raberba Winner were gathered before the computer and Deathscythe. Their Gundams, Wing Gundam, Heavyarms, Nataku and Sandrock, were lined up down a ways the hall before them, awaiting repairs and rejuvenation. In response to their new mission--  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Trowa growled, pushing a slim hand through his overgrown brown hair that hung haphazardly over his green eyes.  
  
"Afraid not, Trowa. That's the mission, and we've gotta take it if we want the mechs back in working order." Duo sighed resolutely. "There's no way around it."  
  
"This is ridiculous. We're Gundam pilots, not time travellers! Wufei sniffed, crossing his arms angrily.  
  
"People must change and evolve, Wufei, if they are to survive. We must do the same. We won't be Gundam pilots forever. And even though it'll be dangerous, since when have you skipped out on an adventure?" Quatre grinned slightly, brushing back his blond hair from his blue-green eyes. Wufei snorted, dark eyes becoming darker with suppressed anger.  
  
"An adventure? More like a wild goose chase. It won't be an easy task to find this Crystal. It could take months, months that we're needed here to fight. Who knows what could come up without us being here?"  
  
"Everything will be fine. Noin and those who fight on our side will look out for the well-being of our world while we're gone. This is more important if we want the mechs working again." Heero reasoned curtly. "Are you with me?  
  
Once they got over the shock of Heero speaking more than two words, a few more grumbles were heard, but they reluctantly nodded. The proper people were notified, and they made their preparations.  
  
"Um...Heero?" Duo murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"The Gundams are going with us, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Where are we going to store them when we get there? You said that this place is free of wars, Gundams and colonies. Where are we going to hide stories-tall machines?"  
  
"We'll find a place somewhere, Duo, where they'll be safe. But they need to be brought along if we are to restore them properly."  
  
"How will we get there?"  
  
"With the time machine, of course...as soon as I can figure out how to run it.."  
  
Queen Serenity materialized at these words and glanced over Heero's shoulder at the diagnostics for the time machine shown on the computer screen. She snorted delicately, rolling pale blue eyes. "How utterly archaeic! I thought the future...or alternate future...was supposed to be more ahead of its time than that!!" She smiled, her spectral eyes glimmering with a ghost of the life and mischieviousness she had possessed long ago. She rolled imaginary sleeves up her pale arms and wiggled her graceful fingers. "There should be enough power left in me somewhere to aid these noble young men. I just hope that I have the strength to transport their...Gundams...as well...!"  
  
She glanced up at the giant machines and shuddered before taking the initiative and transporting them in a blink of an eye. "Now, it is up to you..." Silvery-white odangoed streamers curling around her, she smiled and faded away.  
  
********  
  
Serena Tsukino laughed as she walked with her friends to their usual after- school hangout, The Crown Arcade and Parlor. "I'm *serious*, guys, Ms. Haruna was a total basket case today. Amy, Lita, you know what I mean...she even forgot to sign me up for detention!" she gasped as her blonde odangoed streamers trailed behind her in the breeze. "And that's so totally unlike her."  
  
Blue-haired, shy, intelligent Amy Mizuno nodded in agreement as their school uniforms' skirts rippled in the wind. "That's true, and Ms. H. didn't even have a date after school, which is about the only time she gets so flustered."  
  
Brown-haired, tall, strong Lita Kino laughed as she held her school briefcase by its handle and moved it behind her neck. "She WAS acting weird, but I'm still convinced she's a youma in disguise! It would explain how she manages to catch you off-guard all the time, Serena, and why she's known as the Queen of Detentions."  
  
Raven-haired, fiery-tempered Raye Hino snorted as she shook her head. "I may be in a different school and not know Ms. Haruna, but I feel sorry for her. Having to put up with our Meatball Head all day is enough to drive any teacher crazy!"  
  
"Hey! I could say the same for you, Raye! Brat.." Serena growled, sticking her tongue out at her best friend, who responded in kind. Blonde-haired, adventurous Mina Aino giggled as she separated the girls.  
  
"Enough about school, you guys! Save it for the school days--the weekend's ours! Let's get our burgers and fries and have a blast."  
  
Serena smiled. "Oh, yeah! I could totally go for that.." She laughed, but gasped and stumbled suddenly, clutching at her heart.  
  
"Serena? What is it?" Raye asked, turning back when she noticed Serena standing still, hand clutching above her heart, where the Silver Imperium Crystal was generally located. Frowning, she blinked in surprise as the blonde odangoed head lowered and she tried to catch her breath. "Serena?! Guys, something's wrong!"  
  
Serena tried to laugh as the girls gathered around her. "I'm okay. Just..felt a stinging sensation, like the Crystal was trying to warn me of something." she mumbled weakly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy queried softly.  
  
"I don't know. Like..something's come in reaction to the Crystal. Someone searching for it."  
  
Mina's eyes widened. "Searching for the Crystal? Who?! An enemy?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "I don't think so. But I'm not sure who it is. Guys, cover me..I'm going to draw out the Crystal."  
  
The four girls nodded, then gathered in a circle around Serena nonchalantly, blocking her figure from curious eyes. Mina groaned as she eyed the Crown Parlor a few doors down from them. "I hope that Andrew doesn't get to wondering what all the fuss is about!" she murmured softly.  
  
Raye shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Let Serena do her thing, then we'll worry 'bout what comes next."  
  
Serena took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and mentally called for the Silver Imperium Crystal tucked safely inside her. The crystal diamond flashed into being above Serena's heart, floating just above her fingertips.  
  
"Who is searching for you?" she asked softly of the jewel, praying it would heed its mistress. "Are they friend or enemy? Please, show me something, give me some clue...!"  
  
The crystal flashed, its surface reflecting like water. Serena focused intently, blue eyes narrowing as the crystal rippled images. The girls flushed as Serena hissed an unladylike curse.  
  
"The images are too vague, too blurred. I can't make it out." She glared petulantly at the jewel as it floated calmly. "I don't know who's after it..." She gasped suddenly and would have fallen down had it not been for the quartet surrounding her. They supported her as her wary eyes darted around nervously.  
  
"...I don't know who wants it, but they're close by. I can feel them!"  
  
The one attuned to the forces outside and inside the physical world, Raye shook her head as she blinked at Serena's seriousness. "I don't see or feel anything, Sere.." she ventured uncertainly. "Are you sure there's danger?"  
  
The Crystal dipped for a second, and the girls gasped as they felt their friend trembling. She nodded tiredly, blue eyes closing in sudden exhaustion. "What the Crystal feels, I feel."  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Paths  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: the beginning of the "R" series and somewhere toward the end of the GW series, before "Endless Waltz"  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Saior Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely various companies that have rights to them. I don't own anything except this story and its plot, so please don't take, k?  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, minna-san! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to "Crystal Paths". I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Gomen for the wait, but I've been busy with other stories...^_~..but I'll make it up to you guys and post this before I get flamed. :P Please let me know what you think and review. Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
"...I don't see or feel anything, Sere.." Raye ventured uncertainly. "Are you sure there's danger?"  
  
The Crystal dipped for a second, and the girls gasped as they felt their friend trembling. She nodded tiredly, blue eyes closing in sudden exhaustion. "What the Crystal feels, I feel."  
  
Not used to this quiet stranger that had replaced their bubbly, high- sprited friend, they supported the odangoed girl and led her delicately into the Crown Parlor, the Silver Imperium Crystal long since faded back into Serena.  
  
Andrew Furuhata, Crown's owner, smiled as his favorite group of girls walked slowly to a booth close by, not noticing Serena's or the girls' shaken demeanors. "There you are! Thought you weren't coming! The usual?"  
  
The girls nodded silently as the four stared at their friend. When Andrew had left to fix their food, Lita hissed,  
  
"Straighten up, Serena! I know you're not feeling so hot, but we've got to be our normal selves!"  
  
Serena nodded, shambling to her feet to stumble over to the restaurant/arcade's jukebox She nearly cried as she saw the songs that reminded her of Darien--she couldn't believe that he'd lost his memories of them again. Twice now it had happened,first with Beryl, now with their renewel of their lives after the final battle with Beryl.  
  
But then, she and the Scouts only remembered because they were needed to save the world. She supposed Tuxedo Mask wasn't needed this time, though she needed Darien's solidarity and Tux's gallantry in this new time against a new enemy. But her wishes weren't meant to be awarded..she brushed away her tears, glanced at the others talking with Andrew, then glanced at the music titles. Maybe a good fast song to dance to would allow her to just lose herself..she drew a fingertip down the selections, not noticing the light flash outside of Crown...  
  
******  
  
Duo stumbled shakily as the strange force that had transported them released them. Trowa put out a hand to steady him, and Duo smiled in thanks before his violet eyes widened in awe.  
  
"Wow, that was quick. Where ARE we?"  
  
Heero took in the surroundings in a single glance, eyes narrowing. He glanced up at the sun, blinking at its brightness, then scanned his gaze around searchingly. After a long period of silence, he murmured,  
  
"Not on any colony or anything *we* know. There're no mobile dolls, no Leos, Aries, or anything."  
  
"So we're really in the past?" Duo uttered faintly. Heero nodded.  
  
"Strange thing is, I hadn't activated the 'time machine' yet when we left."  
  
Wufei blinked at him. "So you're saying, we weren't transported..here..with that?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Then how did we get here?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Am I the only one who finds this weird and creepy?"  
  
"What about the Gundams? Where are they?" Trowa questioned.  
  
Heero bobbed his head slightly. "We'll find them as soon as we figure out where we are."  
  
Duo grinned as he saw the Crown's patrons eating inside. "Good, then let's start with this place. I'm starving!" He made a beeline for the doors, the others following reluctantly close behind him.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Trust Maxwell to follow his stomach. We could be on the farthest reaches of some strange world, and he's automatically searching for food!"  
  
Duo glared at him as the doors opened. "We've gotta eat, Wu-man, unless you survive on air and axle grease from Nataku!"  
  
Wufei narrowed black eyes threateningly on Duo at the hated nickname, but refrained from yelling at the braided boy as usual. No good drawing attention here... "The name is Wufei, baka, not Wu-man! Get it right, Maxwell!" he hissed furiously.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him as they ambled cautiously in. Quatre nudged Heero in warning as he went to draw his gun from the waistband of his spandex shorts.  
  
"Not here, Heero! These're normal, innocent people, not OZ soldiers!" he murmured softly.  
  
Heero grumbled, but raised his hand from the gun.  
  
"Better stay close, though..." Trowa mumbled, and they grouped closer together. Who knew what they were going to face...  
  
******  
  
Serena glanced up as the doorbell jingled, almost afraid it would be Darien. She wasn't in the mood to have her heart broken yet again by his distant, cold stare. But it seemed fate was being unnaturally kind to her, for instead of her handsome former prince, five young men around her and the girls' age came in, glancing about warily. She'd never seen them at Crown before. She frowned, forgetting about the jukebox, and glanced at them.  
  
They were all rather handsome--she would've known if she'd seen them before. She caught Raye's eye and nodded toward the group. Raye nodded back and got the other girls' attention. Which wasn't TOO hard, anyways, in the first place. Serena smiled briefly. Lita and Mina were too boy-crazy to not notice five gorgeous guys walk in.  
  
She just hoped Raye and Amy were able to control them, there was something odd about those five. She felt the Crystal pulsate within her, and knew that these boys were somehow connected to the feeling that the Silver Crystal was sought after. Serena narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and leaned back against the jukebox absently. Where were the strangers from, and why would they be after the Crystal?  
  
Quatre winced as he felt every eye in this establishment watch their every move. "Why..do I feel like a bug under a microscope?" he murmured as they followed Duo to the counter. Trowa shook his head, his eyes conveniently hidden under his long brown hair as he studied the area.  
  
"Strangers in a local hang-out...it happens. Nothing to worry about." he whispered softly to calm Quatre's nerves. Wufei shook his head, his dark eyes never missing a thing.  
  
"Except for maybe those onnas..." he bobbed his head discreetly at the blonde with the red bow, a brunette, a blue-haired girl and a black-haired girl at one table and a blonde with a funny hairstyle and pigtails leaning against a corner jukebox. Their eyes never blinked, never glanced away, just watched them silently.  
  
Trowa fidgeted nervously under their gaze uncomfortably. "Then again.."  
  
"They know something." Heero grunted, glaring at the five girls. He blinked in surprise when his glare failed in its usual success to make someone back down. In fact, they glared back! "But what could they possibly know?"  
  
"Who cares right now?! Let's get something to eat!" Duo grumbled.  
  
Serena giggled. A guy after her own heart..but Scout business before food. She took a deep breath and walked over calmly to the quintruplet, noticing the others were heading that way, too.  
  
"Hi," she chirped softly so as to not startle the jumpy boys. "You're new around here, aren't you? I've never see you around. My name's Serena. Who might you be?"  
  
The brown-haired boy with the braid who'd squabbled about food turned and gave her a mischievious grin. Her heart thumped double-time at the grin. "Name's Duo. Pleasure t'meet ya, pretty lady."  
  
Serena blushed. Well, this one was an absolute flirt..  
  
Duo turned and glared at the silent bunch behind him then shook his head resolutely. "The blushing blond is Quatre, the silent one with the unibang is Trowa. The black-haired guy rolling his eyes is Wu-man--" Wufei glared daggers at Duo. "--and the last one is Heero."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded in greeting at each in turn. "Pleasure to meet you. These are my friends--" The girls stepped protectively behind her. She gave them a warning look, then pointed them out. "--Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina."  
  
"Sooooo..." Duo mumbled. "What's the best to eat 'round here, Serena?" he winked.  
  
'And there he goes...' Heero grumbled mentally, rolling his eyes. He saw Serena blush again and smile at Duo..and suddenly wished he could be like him. Free with his emotions, able to enjoy life even with being a Gundam pilot. Grab the attention of a pretty girl..Heero suddenly envied him as the pretty blonde giggled.  
  
"Well, you'll have to ask Andrew. He runs Crown. Andrew!" she called, smiling as the tall, sandy-blond-haired man came over behind the counter they stood at.  
  
"Hey, Serena, ladies. I see you've made some new friends. What can I do for you?"  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
********  
  
I know, sucky place to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of what else to say when I wrote it. :P Chapter 3 should be better, though. Anywho, tell me what you think and review! 


End file.
